


Strawberry swing

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [17]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Lemon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Gli ultimi sei cioccolatini alla menta – che troneggiavano nelle loro forme semiconiche dai bordi imperfetti al centro del piatto – erano i sopravvissuti a una pasticciata ma appassionata opera di cucina, che si era conclusa con mezzo pentolino di cioccolata bruciato e varie macchie del liquido dolciastro sparse un po’ in giro per la cucina e persino sulla stessa persona della ragazza.È San Valentino e Orihime ha provato a preparare una sorpresa per Ichigo. Nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, il risultato non sembra essere soddisfacente. Ichigo però non è affatto della stessa, negativa idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfic fu pensata, originariamente, nell'ambito del p0rn fest. Ebbene sì: ci ho messo soltanto nove mesi a partorire questa fanfic. LOL. UN PARTO. *gets shot*
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #059.Cibo

_Cold, cold water_   
_Bring me round_   
_Now my feet won't touch the ground_   
_Cold, cold water_   
_What you say?_   
_It's such a perfect day_   
_**(Strawberry Swing | Coldplay)** _

 

«E quindi… uhm… b-buon… San Valentino… sì».

Orihime spinse davanti a sé un semplice piatto bianco, protendendo cautamente le dita come se la ceramica scottasse.

Sotto lo sguardo meravigliato del suo ragazzo, si morse un labbro nervosamente, rivelandogli la _sorpresa_ per cui aveva sgobbato l’intero pomeriggio del quattordici di Febbraio.

Gli ultimi sei cioccolatini alla menta – che troneggiavano nelle loro forme semiconiche dai bordi imperfetti al centro del piatto – erano i sopravvissuti a una pasticciata ma appassionata opera di cucina, che si era conclusa con mezzo pentolino di cioccolata bruciato e varie macchie del liquido dolciastro sparse un po’ in giro per la cucina e persino sulla stessa persona della ragazza.

Ichigo le aveva rivolto uno sguardo meravigliato quando, apertagli la porta, lo aveva fissato con i capelli scarmigliati e un’espressione colpevolissima dipinta in volto, simile in tutto e per tutto a quella di una bimba colta con le mani nella marmellata.

O nella cioccolata, nel suo caso.

Era il primo San Valentino che trascorrevano assieme – a Marzo avrebbero festeggiato il primo anniversario – e Orihime ci teneva a fare un’ottima figura. Ma le sue doti culinarie, purtroppo, erano quelle che erano. Non riusciva a perdonarsi di avergli presentato un regalo tanto misero ma riteneva meschino un oggetto comprato, qualcosa che non avesse confezionato con le sue stesse mani e in cui non ci avesse messo tutto l’affetto che provava per lui.

Adesso Ichigo era lì, seduto al tavolo proprio sulla sedia accanto alla sua, e osserva il piattino che la fidanzata aveva cavato dal frigo, presentandoglielo con quel cenno tremante. La stava osservando da ben due minuti, silenzioso e quasi interdetto – contrariato, avrebbe detto Orihime, falsando da sola un’impressione che non era affatto negativa come si ostinava a credere – con una mano premuta sul ginocchio e l’altra a muoversi indolentemente dietro la nuca.

«Orihime, grazie mille! Ma… non dovevi, davvero! Ti sarai ammazzata per prepararmeli, non ce n’era bisogno, lo sai che a queste cose non ci tengo».

Ichigo si torturò le labbra con fare pensoso, inghiottendo aria e nervosismo a vuoto. Non era bravo a ringraziare e tantomeno a scegliere le parole giuste per farlo e sapeva maledettamente bene che a Orihime bastava davvero poco per fraintendere e leggere in chiave totalmente negativa qualsiasi seppur minima obiezione.

Anche quella volta, tuttavia, ogni suo sforzo di risultare delicato fallì miseramente e un’ombra scura di vergogna passo sulle iridi ambrate della ragazza.

«B-beh, sì, hai ragione… forse è meglio che li rimetta in frigo, allora».

Fece per tendere la mano e riafferrare il piattino ma le dita di Ichigo si allungarono più rapidamente e afferrarono un cioccolatino, rigirandolo malamente fra i polpastrelli un paio di volte.

«Ma no, ma no, ormai ci hai lavorato tanto, prenditi la soddisfazione di farmeli mangiare, no?» e, pronunciate quelle parole, si ficcò tutto il dolcetto in bocca, senza neanche prendere fiato.

Assaggiare il cibo cucinato da Orihime era sempre una strana impresa. Non c’era nessuna cattiveria nella sua riflessione ma sapeva che la ragazza – eccettuate poche pietanze – era pressoché negata per il lavoro ai fornelli, tanto che spesso, quando si fermava a cenare e dormire da lei, a cucinare era proprio lui. Yuzu era un’ottima maestra, da quel punto di vista, e lui ci teneva a rendersi utile per ricambiare in qualche modo la dolce compagnia che la fidanzata gli assicurava.

Eppure, con sua enorme sorpresa, il cioccolatino si sciolse contro il suo palato svelando tutto il suo sapore nient’affatto sgradevole. Il ripieno di menta pizzicò sulla punta della lingua all’improvviso, mescolandosi al calore del cioccolato in un miscuglio decisamente piacevole. Era buono e si sentiva tutto l’impegno che Orihime aveva distillato dentro, minuto dopo minuto, durante l’incredibile fatica di quel pomeriggio.

«L-lo sapevo… non avrei dovuto farteli provare… sono pessimi, mi dispiace…» sospirò la fidanzata, portandosi una mano alla bocca e mal interpretando il modo in cui Ichigo aveva spalancato gli occhi, sorprendendosi per l’ottima riuscita del suo lavoro.

«Gnam… Gnon… dirhe… shiohhezzeh… gulp… Orihime! Sono buonissimi!» borbottò il ragazzo, ingollando a fatica il cioccolato per la fretta di rassicurarla, e allungò le mani verso il piatto, ingolosito all’idea di divorarli tutti in un sol boccone. C’era soltanto un’altra cosa al mondo capace di fargli perdere tanto violentemente la testa e gli era seduta al fianco proprio in quel momento.

Orihime lo osservò, quasi con terrore, arrivare a sfiorare il bordo di un cioccolatino alla menta e glielo sfilò velocemente dalle dita, quasi stringendolo nel palmo, mentre replicava con voce lievemente più alta del suo solito.

«Non…! Non c’è bisogno che dici le bugie per farmi piacere, Ichigo-kun…».

Il nervosismo trapelava chiaro, prima ancora che dalla sua voce, dalle parole che usava: non metteva più in mezzo gli onorifici da una vita, quando si riferiva a lui. Salvo quando l’ansia la rendeva così insicura da farle innalzare di botto, una dopo l’altra, tutte le barriere che per anni aveva imparato a frapporre fra sé e il mondo.

Era un atteggiamento che dispiaceva non poco Ichigo, perché non voleva che Orihime lo temesse o avesse paura delle sue reazioni, mantenendosi sospesa in quella costante tensione di poter compiere un qualsiasi gesto che lo infastidisse. Anche se fosse successo, comunque, non sarebbe bastato un particolare tanto infimo e sciocco a distruggere i sentimenti che provava per lei.

«Sono orribili… non avrei dovuto neanche metterteli davanti…».

Orihime sospirò e provò ad alzarsi ma la mano di Ichigo calò sul suo polso, bloccandola in una presa decisa ma nient’affatto scortese.

«Orihime, smettila tu di dire assurdità!».

Dovette giudicare il suo tono troppo severo, perché cercò di modulare la propria voce e riassumere un’espressione meno corrucciata e più rassicurante, pur nei limiti del suo repertorio di smorfie poco concilianti.

«Non sono cattivi, non sto dicendo bugie e tu ti sei impegnata a farmi un regalo e questo basta e avanza a meritarti ben più di qualche ringraziamento» sospirò, chinandosi appena verso di lei e allentando gradualmente la presa sul suo polso.

«P-però… insomma il risultato non è un granché… sono… sono una frana anche quando m’impegno tanto…» replicò Orihime con voce sfuggente, tenendogli testa suo malgrado. Non le piaceva contraddirlo ma credeva di non meritarsi nemmeno la sua sincera e un po’ rozza premura.

Ichigo sbuffò, forse più rumorosamente di quanto avrebbe voluto, ma subito dopo un mezzo sorriso storto gli incurvò le labbra.

«Orihime, non sei una frana. Ed è proprio perché ci metti il cuore, quando t’impegni, che… mi piaci così tanto».

Le insicurezze di Orihime erano tante ma all’occhio di un osservatore attento non sarebbe sfuggito il particolare che anche Ichigo si portava dietro il suo bel carico di questioni irrisolte. Era tremendamente difficile comunicare alle persone che amava la forza dei sentimenti che si portava dentro. Con la ragazza era doppiamente difficile, perché si trattava di emozioni così forti che gli toglievano anche quel poco fiato necessario ad aprir bocca.

In quelle situazioni c’era ben poco da esitare, però; si sarebbe cavato anche il cuore dal petto, se fosse servito esporglielo sul palmo della mano per farle capire quanta verità c’era nelle parole che le rivolgeva.

«Ichigo…» esclamò Orihime in un balbettio senza voce, facendosi rossa fino alla punta dei lunghi e lisci capelli castani.

Il compagno restò a fissarla per qualche secondo, lo stesso sorriso amaro fissato sulle labbra sottili, lo sguardo castano che cercava le sue iridi ambrate, ostinatamente celate sotto le palpebre socchiuse. Poi sembrò riscuotersi e la tirò dolcemente per il polso.

«Dai, vuoi farmelo mangiare questo cioccolatino? Guarda che mi piace sul serio!».

Come una violetta accarezzata dai primi raggi del sole, le dita di Orihime si spalancarono piano, una falange dopo l’altra, fino a presentargli il dolcetto gelosamente custodito fino a quel momento contro il palmo della mano, per nulla rovinato da una stretta che era stata in fondo gentile.

La mano di Ichigo scivolò via dal suo polso e lei afferrò il cioccolatino fra la punta del pollice e dell’indice, apprestandosi a porgerglielo, ma il ragazzo fu più veloce e si chinò con tutto il viso. Spalancò la bocca, rubandole il cioccolatino alla menta mentre ancora lo stringeva, e la fece sussultare così tanto per la sorpresa che Orihime quasi mollò la presa. Poi arrivò la sensazione morbida e disturbante delle sue labbra che le sfioravano appena i polpastrelli e si pietrificò, cercando di mascherare almeno in parte l’onda di adrenalina che già la confondeva.

Osservò Ichigo masticare piano, godendosi il dolcetto proprio come le aveva assicurato poco prima. Sì che gli piaceva: ora che lo osservava senza troppi patemi, si accorgeva di come non le avesse mentito neanche quando aveva assaggiato il primo cioccolatino. Sospirò impercettibilmente ma il suo sollievo durò poco, il tempo che il ragazzo spostasse nuovamente tutta la sua attenzione su di lui.

Le riafferrò il polso ancora una volta ma con molta più delicatezza e con ben altro intento che fermarla, e le sfiorò prima il pollice e poi l’indice, posandole due baci leggeri lì dove ancora c’erano tracce di cioccolato. Era un gesto raro da parte di Ichigo, non perché non desiderasse dedicarle quel genere di attenzioni, quanto perché stava ancora imparando a osare insieme a lei e ogni volta si correva il piacevole rischio di scoprire un nuovo modo di conoscersi.

«Ichi…».

«Grazie» la interruppe in un sussurro, fissando di sottecchi le sue spalle, un po’ vergognandosi di quell’atteggiamento così inusuale ma decidendo d’insistere. Voleva che si convincesse delle sue parole e, soprattutto, la sua infinita e insicura dolcezza lo istigava a ricambiare dimostrando tutta la tenerezza che riusciva a tirar fuori a fatica dal profondo di se stesso.

«C-che… c’è, Ichigo?» balbettò Orihime perplessa, le gote accese di un rosso intenso come due pomodori maturi, intercettando lo sguardo improvvisamente corrucciato che il fidanzato le stava rivolgendo. Anzi, che stava rivolgendo proprio a una delle sue guance.

«No, è che… hai una macchia di cioccolato sulla faccia!».

«Oh! O-oh! Ecco… devo essermi sporcata quando il cioccolato fuso ha cominciato a fare quelle grosse bolle che si sono messe a esplodere all’improvviso…» si giustificò Orihime, cercando vanamente attorno a sé uno straccio per ripulirsi.

«Aspetta, ti aiuto io…» la richiamò Ichigo ma, con suo immenso stupore, non furono né le sue dita né il suo fazzoletto a toccarla bensì le sue labbra, che si poggiarono in un altro bacio sulla sua pelle chiara, proprio lì dove se ne stava la famigerata macchiolina scura. Fu un contatto meno casto e innocente dei precedenti e a Orihime parve addirittura di sentire chiaramente la punta della lingua del ragazzo accarezzarla piano, strappandole un sussulto sorpreso e compiaciuto insieme. Forse era il cioccolato a renderlo meno impacciato del solito ma doveva ammettere che quel pizzico d’intraprendenza in più non le dispiaceva affatto.

Socchiuse la bocca, quasi aspettandosi un bacio vero e completo ma Ichigo la sorprese per la terza volta quel giorno, lasciando scivolare con lentezza esasperante le labbra oltre il profilo dolce della sua mandibola, fino a premerle appena sul collo, lì dove occhieggiava una seconda macchiolina di cioccolato. Orihime raccolse tutte le forze per imbrigliare e dissipare il brivido che l’attraversò tutta, nel momento in cui si sentì sfiorare un’altra volta dal calore umido e piacevole della lingua del ragazzo, mentre una delle sue mani saliva ad accarezzarle la nuca e spostarle i capelli. Non poteva però mascherare il battito feroce del suo cuore e Ichigo sentiva perfettamente contro le labbra il pulsare quasi doloroso del sangue nelle vene. Era un movimento sottile che metteva fame, per quanto era morbida e dolce la pelle di Orihime. Gli veniva letteralmente voglia di mangiarla – di baci, di morsi, di carezze –e poi c’era il cioccolato, che rendeva la situazione ancora più intrigante del solito.

C’erano anche le dita della fidanzata che si sollevavano pianissimo, disegnandogli con circospezione una scapola, prima di scorrere su, verso la spalla e oltre la collottola, per incastrarsi fra le ciocche di ispidi capelli arancioni e ammansirlo un tocco lieve dopo l’altro.

Ichigo non aveva affatto mentito quando le aveva confessato che poco o nulla gli importava di San Valentino: non era una ricorrenza che dava più senso a quello che costruiva giorno dopo giorno con lei, al sentimento che cresceva costante e inarrestabile, nutrito dalle premure gentili e dalle attenzioni sincere. Non erano i regali che rafforzavano i loro legami ma ben altro. Si trattava di un contatto fisico che non si risolveva in semplice sfogo carnale ma era il bisogno di sentire Orihime vicina, più vicina di quanto le parole – per quanto profonde e affettuose – potessero fare.

Il dolore di un vuoto che non si era mai colmato del tutto non poteva essere lenito da qualche seppur dolce discorso e Ichigo si scopriva sperduto come un bambino in cerca di conforto, agitato da un’inquietudine che si placava soltanto quando sprofondava il viso contro il corpo caldo e profumato di Orihime, con i timpani pieni soltanto del suono dei suoi respiri sottili. Stretta fra le sue braccia, premuta sotto le sue dita impacciate e impazienti, finalmente la ragazza poteva essere protetta contro tutto e tutti; non c’era pericolo da cui Ichigo non potesse scansarla, quando riusciva finalmente ad abbracciare ogni centimetro del suo corpo. Era un tipo di difesa che non poteva assicurarle brandendo la sua spada ma soltanto donandole tutto se stesso.

Non c’era altro modo più efficace che Ichigo Kurosaki conoscesse per rassicurare Orihime Inoue su quanto veri e profondi fossero i suoi sentimenti per lei, perché non si trattava semplicemente di fare del sesso ma di _fare l’amore_ e riuscire finalmente a dichiararle con i gesti e con i sospiri tutto ciò che a parole sarebbe risultato ridondante e forse persino banale.

Orihime tutto quello lo percepiva, con una nettezza che non le permetteva di sbagliarsi. Si sentiva travolta dal peso di ciò che il ragazzo si portava dentro ma era una sensazione buona, che sapeva di un mare caldo e placido in cui affondare lentamente.

E furono altrettanto calde le braccia di Ichigo, quando si chiusero attorno alla sua vita mentre – dopo tanto attendere – la bocca ritornava sulla sua e la chiudeva in un bacio lento, estenuante, da toglierle tutto il fiato e la forza che le restavano.

Sarebbe caduta miseramente a terra, se non fosse stata seduta, perché le gambe le tremavano come gelatina e la testa le girava vorticosamente mentre le labbra del ragazzo strusciavano fino ad arrossare le sue e la sua lingua si arrischiava a sfiorarla un tocco fugace alla volta. Si ritrovò premuta contro lo schienale della sedia, premuta piacevolmente contro il petto di Ichigo e quasi maledisse il suo seno prosperoso che le impediva di avvicinarsi ancora di più. Quasi perché uno sfioramento neanche troppo casuale di una mano giunse a ricordarle di come lui adorava – neanche troppo nascostamente – perfino quelli che lei considerava i grossi difetti del suo corpo imperfetto.

Osò persino lasciar vagare una mano più in basso e accarezzare il fianco del compagno, cercando a tentoni il lembo della maglia da sollevare, istigata dai baci schioccati con sempre più voracità fino a diventare rapidi e a fior di labbra, così sfuggenti da essere frustranti. Una frustrazione che dovette infastidire Ichigo non poco, al punto che – dimentico di non trovarsi su un divano – si sporse troppo e male sul corpo della ragazza e scivolò oltre il bordo della sedia, finendo fragorosamente a terra.

«Ichigo… ti sei fatto male?!».

Orihime si portò una mano alla bocca, deglutendo a fatica e provando a ricomporsi, benché fosse difficile scacciare via il calore consolante che l’aveva avvolta fino a pochi secondi prima.

Ichigo era ancora seduto sul pavimento, una mano sul ginocchio e l’altra dietro la nuca. Nella caduta non era stato solo il suo ginocchio a infortunarsi ma anche la testa, sbattuta all’indietro contro il bordo del tavolo, più vicino e più duro del previsto.

«N-non è niente… solo una bottarella…» minimizzò il ragazzo, digrignando i denti mentre si sfiorava i capelli, lì dove temeva sarebbe uscito un bel bozzo dolorante.

«Ti curo subito!» replicò ancor più preoccupata Orihime, ben conoscendo la tendenza del ragazzo a sminuire fin troppo i suoi guai. Scivolò rapidamente giù dalla sedia, inginocchiandosi accanto, e stese le mani davanti a sé.

«Non c’è bisogno che usi i tuoi poteri per un livido, Orihime!».

La mano di Ichigo calò sulla sua spalla, riscuotendola prima che potesse pensare anche soltanto di richiamare i Rikka, e le strappò un sussulto sorpreso.

«Dico sul serio, è soltanto una stupida botta, sono io che sono un cretino» si lamentò il ragazzo, annuendo vigorosamente per convincere la compagna a lasciar perdere e non sprecare le sue forze per un incidente tanto lieve.

Lo sguardo caldo e ambrato di Orihime sembrò indurirsi per qualche istante, come se fosse pronta a insistere, ma subito dopo inclinò la testa di lato e spostò l’attenzione più in alto, sulla selva di ispidi capelli arancioni a pochi centimetri di distanza dal legno del tavolo.

«Lasciami almeno vedere se… se ti è rimasto il segno» ripiegò alla fine, sporgendosi verso il ragazzo e allungando le mani verso la sua fronte.

«Ma no, al massimo mi verrà un bernoccolo, roba che in due giorni è bella che sparita!» protestò Ichigo, piegando tuttavia il collo e lasciandosi esaminare dalle dita sottili di Orihime come un bambino riottoso e un po’ troppo vivace.

Trattenne il fiato, ritrovandosi improvvisamente il seno prosperoso della ragazza che ondeggiava a pochi centimetri dal viso, mentre i suoi polpastrelli prendevano a esaminare accuratamente la cute alla ricerca di una contusione che sembrava non essersi prodotta.

«Orihime… si sente che hai passato tutto il giorno in cucina… profumi tantissimo di cioccolata…».

Non avrebbe voluto usare un tono così schifosamente entusiastico ma era un fatto che i vestiti, la pelle e perfino i capelli della compagna emanassero un odore dolce e più intenso del solito. L’odore del suo cibo preferito sulla sua donna preferita – l’unica donna della sua vita – formava un miscuglio che faceva svaporare il poco sangue freddo rimastogli dopo il bacio mozzafiato di qualche minuto prima.

«Ah… err… beh sì, non… non è semplice come sembra tenere a bada il cioccolato fuso…» provò a giustificarsi Orihime, arrossendo di piacevole imbarazzo mentre Ichigo sollevava piano il capo, arrischiandosi ad annusare più da vicino la pelle bianca del suo collo.

«Co… omunque non hai graffi evidenti ma sarebbe… meglio metterci almeno una pomata… per alleviare il dolore…» sospirò impercettibilmente, cercando di non farsi travolgere dalla sensazione delle dita del ragazzo che s’inerpicavano leggere sui suoi fianchi e le facevano il solletico.

«Possiamo… pensarci dopo, Orihime?» quasi la supplicò il fidanzato e lei avrebbe voluto rispondergli che, no, bisognava prima pensare alla sua salute e tutto il resto poteva essere rimandato a dopo. Peccato che _tutto il resto_ fosse lì, condensato sotto i polpastrelli di Ichigo e nelle sue iridi castane, che Orihime fece il madornale errore di osservare per troppi secondi di seguito.

«Ma… Ichigo…».

Ogni ulteriore tentativo di protesta evaporò nell’atmosfera rarefatta della cucina, quando il ragazzo fece scorrere una mano lungo il suo collo, accarezzandole una guancia prima di attirarla a sé e riprendere il lungo bacio interrotto da una caduta decisamente fuori luogo.

Orihime si ritrovò a incespicare sulle sue stesse gambe mentre caracollava contro il suo petto e si aggrappò alle sue spalle, gentilmente tirata per una gamba fino ad accomodarsi alla bell’e meglio a cavalcioni. Finita quella sistemazione incespicante, poté lasciarsi alle spalle ogni problema d’equilibrio e dedicarsi solo a lui, alle sue guance lisce di barba rasata di fresco – e poi Ichigo si ostinava a negare di curarsi più del solito quando andava a trovarla -, alle ciocche di capelli che ricadevano sulla fronte e la pungevano facendole il solletico e alla sensazione di calore che la avvolgeva lentamente ma inesorabilmente, mentre veniva intrappolata in un abbraccio dolce e rassicurante.

Si sarebbe lasciata cullare, dimenticandosi anche del freddo di Febbraio che faceva gelare la terra fuori dalla finestra, ma la bocca di Ichigo devotamente china sulla sua, che le respirava contro arroventando persino il suo fiato, non lasciava spazio alla sonnolenza e al riposo.

In un sospiro a suo dire troppo compiaciuto, le mani del ragazzo s’inerpicarono piano lungo il suo corpo – polpastrelli che sollevavano timidamente orli, circuivano strisce di pelle appena scoperte dai vestiti e premevano con delicato impaccio provocando in ogni punto del corpo una reazione diversa.

Non voleva essere precipitoso ma era immensamente bello sentire la compagna reagire sotto e contro di lui, inarcando sempre più la schiena al passaggio delle sue dita – la colonna vertebrale che diventava un arco perfetto e il seno che si spingeva meravigliosamente contro le sue costole. Si scopriva affamato, con la voglia di divorarla un piccolo morso dopo l’altro, e allora le labbra abbandonavano la sua bocca e si riversavano in una cascata di baci giù lungo il collo, fino a incespicare dolorosamente nella scollatura di una camicetta che diventava improvvisamente _troppo_ ingombrante. Le dita allora diventavano ragni che scorrevano affannati sul cotone, lavoravano febbrili attorno alle asole e poi finalmente sganciavano i bottoni e facevano il solletico, quando arrivavano a saltellare sullo stomaco e la pancia.

Fu soltanto quando finalmente le labbra di Ichigo poterono sfiorare quel seno tanto ambito – che pure non era l’unica cosa che lo attirava di Orihime, ma certo aveva tanto di _consolante_ -; fu soltanto quando affondò la punta del naso e poi tutto il viso nel solco profondo e caldo che divideva qle due appendici carnose ed estremamente soffici, che la ragazza si arrischiò a compiere mosse che non fossero carezze dolci e caste.

Le dita si attardarono leggere lungo la nuca del ragazzo, superarono la schiena e cominciarono a giocherellare piano con l’orlo della maglia: lo piegarono, accennarono a sollevarlo ma poi in uno strattone lo rimisero pudicamente al suo posto – proprio sopra il bordo dei jeans. In quel preciso istante la bocca di Ichigo si schiuse, lasciandole un morso piccolissimo sulla curva del seno e strappandole un singhiozzo che poteva essere facilmente confuso con un gemito. E poi i morsi divennero due, tre, quattro, tanti ad arrossare la pelle, e ogni segno che lasciavano era un pizzico di pudore in più che abbandonava Orihime, finché fu semplicemente troppo.

L’esigenza di toccare il ragazzo e ricambiare almeno un po’ del piacere che le stava dando divenne insostenibile e Ichigo si ritrovò con la maglia malamente arrotolata sulla schiena e due palmi gentili che lo sfioravano una vertebra dopo l’altra e bruciavano letteralmente. Tutte le terminazioni nervose sfrigolavano di pura corrente elettrica, mentre le carezze di Orihime si facevano più profonde, solcavano i muscoli delle spalle, le ossa sporgenti delle scapole e poi scivolavano avanti e gli percorrevano il petto con tanta dedizione da scuoterlo in una serie di brividi incontrollabili, che si trasformarono in un sospiro mozzato a metà della gola, quando cinque dita timide gli toccarono appena la fibbia della cintura, senza osare spostarsi.

Deglutì a fondo, provando a dominare un’urgenza che si faceva più impetuosa di momento in momento, e sfiorò il polso di Orihime in un silente incoraggiamento a non smettere e non temere, non quando le sue mosse si facevano così interessanti. L’altra mano era salita più in alto, sotto la camicetta, lì dove due ganci ostinati non volevano farsi da parte. Furono i polpastrelli della ragazza a guidare piano i movimenti delle sue dita – inteneriti dal suo impaccio e impazienti che un altro ostacolo venisse superato. In un movimento quasi speculare, furono le dita di Ichigo, più in basso, a incoraggiare la mano di Orihime e spingerla a slacciare la fibbia e manomettere la cerniera dei jeans.

Quando finalmente quel lavorio affannoso e confuso di mani e dita che s’intrecciavano e sovrapponevano parve concluso, Ichigo si staccò, scrutando di sottecchi la camicetta ormai aperta e incastrata sugli avambracci e il reggiseno che penzolava in basso, senza poter più nascondere niente.

Il rossore con cui Orihime reagì a quello sguardo, che riusciva a mascherare poco e male tutta l’ammirazione e la fame che il ragazzo provava, lo intenerì non poco e fu con mosse improvvisamente più goffe che la aiutò a liberarsi piano degli indumenti superflui. La ragazza ricambiò, affrettandosi a raggiungere la sua maglia non appena poté muoversi con più agio, ma non restare incantata nel bel mezzo di quella svestizione fu difficile. Lo aveva visto altre volte svestito ma questo non le impediva di sgranare gli occhi, quando se lo ritrovava davanti, e percorrere con sguardi rapiti le linee di quel corpo asciutto e per lei più che attraente. Il desiderio di possesso che provò – Ichigo era il _suo ragazzo_ – la fece sentire in colpa e sporca ma poi arrivò un abbraccio più stretto e meno innocente, le occhiate imbarazzate e lusingate da quell’attenzione e Orihime smise di pensare, per lasciarsi andare a baci più lunghi e soffocanti e carezze sempre più audaci.

Si ritrovò a sfiorargli piano la pancia e azzardarsi a intrufolare appena le dita fra i lembi spuntati dei pantaloni. Le mani di Ichigo erano già saldamente premute sulle sue cosce e le percorrevano con estenuante lentezza, strusciando i palmi per non perdersi un solo dettaglio della sua pelle liscia e morbida. Si sentì autorizzata ad allungare le dita, giusto un po’ di più, e bastò un primo, lieve tocco alla stoffa tesa dei boxer per guadagnarsi un bacio più impaziente degli altri e una lingua che guizzava fra le sue labbra, leccandola con improvvisa urgenza.

Insinuò tutte e cinque le dita fra le pieghe della stoffa, toccando pianissimo – e i baci cominciarono a diventare superficiali e impazienti sulla punta delle labbra – e poi cominciando a premere e sfregare il palmo della mano contro la mezza erezione che cresceva sotto il tessuto, soltanto per sentire i sospiri compiaciuti del ragazzo contro la sua bocca, così belli che sarebbero bastati da soli a farla avvampare di un calore sottile.

Ichigo rispose, tempestando di baci le sue labbra ormai arrossate, e infilò una mano sotto la gonna, cominciando ad accarezzare e premere contro il tessuto delle mutandine. A un primo sussulto di Orihime ne seguì un secondo e poi un terzo, sempre più forti quanto più i polpastrelli del ragazzo toccavano e sfregavano. La osservò da sotto in su, beandosi delle smorfie compiaciute che attraversavano il suo volto e lasciandosi istigare dai movimenti della mano stretta su di lui per toccarla ancora e ancora, nel tentativo di restituirle almeno un po’ di tutto il piacere che gli stava dando.

«Orihime…» sussurrò, lasciando risalire le labbra fino al suo orecchio, e represse l’impulso sempre più forte di strappare letteralmente via le mutandine ormai umide contro il suo tocco. La ragazza si limitò a inghiottire un solo, profondo sospiro e poi annuì, incoraggiandolo così a continuare. Puntellò le ginocchia sul pavimento freddo della stanza, cercando di agevolare le sue mosse, ma si ritrovò a sbattere la testa contro il tavolo, sotto cui erano finiti entrambi senza neanche accorgersene.

«Orihime!».

Questa volta fu un richiamo preoccupato quello di Ichigo, mentre Orihime strizzava un occhio, rimangiandosi un’esclamazione di dolore.

«Non… non è niente…» provò a rassicurarlo ma la mano libera del ragazzo era già salita sui suoi capelli, tastandola nella stessa maniera preoccupata che aveva usato lei poco prima, quando a farsi male era stato lui.

«Forse dovremmo spostarci di l…».

Orihime non riuscì a terminare la frase e si ritrovò completamente abbracciata al compagno, spintosi all’indietro fino a stendersi a terra.

«C-così prenderai freddo!».

«Ma no! Meglio una mattonella ghiacciata sotto la schiena che un’altra botta sotto il tavolo!» tagliò corto Ichigo, ignorando la pelle d’oca e ogni tentativo di spostarsi dalla cucina, preso com’era a manomettere la cerniera della gonna che la ragazza ancora indossava.

«S-sei sicuro…?» si provò a balbettare ancora una volta ma le sue parole si spensero in un sussurro soffocato mentre si lasciava sfilare piano anche le mutandine. Si sentì stupida ad arrossire tanto – non era certo la prima volta che il fidanzato la vedeva nuda – ma era strano ritrovarsi in quella posizione sotto il tavolo di una cucina. Era un posto un po’ assurdo per quello che stavano facendo ma l’ennesimo ragionamento logico evaporò nell’aria quando, così rossa da far concorrenza a un pomodoro maturo, bloccò le mani di Ichigo fra le sue.

«T-ti aiuto io a-a… toglierti le mu… i pantaloni…» balbettò, muovendosi prima di poter essere fermata.

In tre mesi di rapporti decisamente più intimi fra di loro, stava cominciando a imparare una lezione importante: tutti quei gesti, che prima le sembrava impossibile e persino vergognoso compiere, non dovevano essere poi così sporchi come si diceva in giro se si rivelavano così gradevoli, se a Ichigo piaceva riceverli e a lei piaceva donarglieli. Ciò non le impedì di incespicare nelle sue stesse dita ma il sorriso imbarazzato e divertito insieme del ragazzo e le carezze con cui la accompagnò mentre lo spogliava, la sollevarono non poco dal timore di stare osando troppo.

_«Allora… continuiamo?»._

La domanda che si sollevò muta fra loro – attraverso un’occhiata più che un pensiero formulato nella mente – rese per un attimo tutta la situazione così comica da rischiare di strappare una risata nervosa a entrambi. Erano lì, Orihime sospesa sopra di lui con le mani strette alle sue spalle e Ichigo che la osservava a bocca aperta, quasi incantato, come se si fosse trovato di fronte allo spettacolo più bello del mondo: c’era davvero bisogno di farsi delle domande?

Il ragazzo scosse la testa, scrollandosi almeno in parte dai pensieri di tutto ciò che avrebbe desiderato farle in quell’istante, e spostò rapidamente le mani lungo i suoi fianchi, rispondendo al suo bisogno di essere guidata in quell’operazione di cui lei stessa stava prendendo le redini. Fu bello come sempre affondare dentro di lei, così straniante che anche il freddo del pavimento e l’assurdità del luogo svanirono ai margini della sua attenzione, completamente occupata dal corpo di Orihime davanti ai suoi occhi, dalle sue mosse caute, dagli occhi socchiusi in segno di profonda concentrazione.

Si morse un labbro, Orihime, trattenendo un gemito al centro della gola e calandosi su di lui, tesa ad assecondare la tensione estrema dei muscoli che si adattavano a fatica all’erezione che le affondava dentro con spaventosa lentezza. Il ventre era in preda a un unico formicolare convulso e più in basso si spingeva più il suo corpo sembrava dimenticare persino come si faceva a respirare.

Si ritrovò senza fiato, le unghie conficcate nelle spalle del compagno così tanto da lasciare il segno, e Ichigo sotto di lei che la fissava attraverso le palpebre socchiuse, con il medesimo fiatone e la stessa espressione che doveva avere anche lei in volto in quell’istante. Sollevò una mano dal suo fianco, percorrendole la vita, le costole, il seno e il collo in punta di dita, fino a sfiorarle una guancia, e fu allora che Orihime si accorse di quanto forte stava stringendo le dita.

«Scu… scusami… io… ti ho fatto mal…».

«Sei molto… molto bella… Orihime…».

Le grandi iridi castane sgranate all’inverosimile, la ragazza fu tirata in basso e si lasciò baciare, la bocca secca e impastata, ubriacata dalla voce e dalle labbra di Ichigo. Non poté fare altro che stringerlo, circondargli le spalle in un abbraccio disperato e cominciare a strusciarsi piano contro il suo inguine; avvertì il corpo sotto di lei muoversi e assecondò quelle spinte nel tentativo di sentirlo scivolare ancora più a fondo, ancora più dentro, quasi a fondersi completamente l’uno nell’altra.

E poi arrivarono i baci concitati sulle labbra, sul collo, sulle guance e su qualsiasi porzione di pelle le loro bocche potessero sfiorare, insieme alle mani intrecciate che percorrevano il corpo dell’altro come fosse una cartina, rintracciandone rilievi, curve e solchi sottili. Ichigo s’inarcò, assestandole una spinta violenta, fino ad aderire completamente contro il suo corpo e sentire la sua pancia tesa premuta contro la propria e il seno pesante che quasi lo opprimeva, completamente schiacciato contro le costole.

Era un’esigenza senza controllo quella di rimanerle incollato addosso, di continuare a spingere e perdersi in quel ventre bollente che lo soffocava, perché Orihime era così morbida e dolce che aveva la sensazione di affogarle letteralmente dentro. Stesa su di lui, assecondava persino i tocchi delle sue dita, e la pelle umida sotto i polpastrelli pareva fatta di cera, così malleabile da poter essere manipolata per ore intere.

I brividi che le scuotevano il corpo nulla avevano a che fare col freddo di Febbraio e Orihime non aveva neanche più la forza di restare lucida e vergognarsi del modo assolutamente sfacciato con cui stava cominciando a gemere con la fronte premuta contro quella del ragazzo. Sapeva soltanto che doveva continuare a muoversi per non perdere un solo affondo, per catturare ogni goccia di piacere possibile e restituirne ancora indietro – anche di più, se necessario. Le sue mani, come impazzite, premevano, carezzavano, contavano le costole, si perdevano sulle spalle fino a risalire il collo e fermarsi sulle spalle e le mani di Ichigo le rispondevano, aggrappandosi al suo seno e alle sue natiche con disperata veemenza.

Non capì come avesse fatto, in quella nebbia di sensazioni bollenti e piacevoli che scottavano sulla pelle, ma riuscì ad aprire la bocca prima di perdere completamente la testa, il cuore che le batteva a mille per l’eccitazione del momento ma più ancora per le parole che il compagno le aveva rivolto poco prima.

«Sei… anche tu sei… molto… sei bellissimo… Ichigo…».

Qualsiasi ringraziamento era impossibile e forse anche superfluo nella loro condizione. Ichigo riuscì a stento a socchiudere gli occhi, ritrovandosi davanti lo sguardo altrettanto liquido ed esaltato di due iridi ambrate, ed emise un lamento inarticolato, prima di tuffarsi contro le labbra della ragazza. Ingoiò ogni ulteriore sospiro mentre costringeva letteralmente Orihime a cedere, le dita artigliate nelle sue natiche e il corpo incastrato così profondamente nel suo da non riuscire più a distinguere dove finissero le sue sensazioni e dove cominciassero quelle dell’altra.

La sentì tendersi e intrappolarlo in una contrazione più forte delle altre prima di arrendersi a malincuore e crollare, rilassandosi completamente contro di lui. Venirle dentro in un lampo bianco che lo accecò dietro le palpebre socchiuse, facendogli perdere ogni cognizione del mondo che li circondava, non fu più sporcarla ma la semplice conclusione di un contatto così profondo da escludere tutto il resto del mondo, perché in quella stanza tutto ciò che contava erano loro e nient’altro.

La sensazione del gelo che ritornava con troppa prepotenza, la stanchezza che li assalì indolenzendo ogni muscolo e ogni tendine, il fastidio della pelle sudata e dei capelli appiccicati alla fronte furono inconvenienti trascurabili: Orihime e Ichigo neanche li calcolarono, troppo impegnati com’erano ad assimilare fino il fondo il piacere che ancora li scuoteva, a ondate sempre più deboli come una marea che si ritirava.

Rimasero a lungo a riprendere fiato in silenzio, lo sguardo che vagava sul pavimento mentre provavano a cercare le parole per spiegarsi, dopo un amplesso così piacevole da lasciarli profondamente imbarazzati. Orihime fu la prima a sollevare lo sguardo e si ritrovò di fronte agli occhi di Ichigo che la fissavano di sottecchi. Socchiuse la bocca ma il ragazzo fu più veloce di lei e la sorprese con un bacio lungo e decisamente più calmo dei precedenti, uno scambio di respiri che ebbe il potere di allentare quel po’ di tensione che ancora aleggiava nella stanza.

«Mmm… però che… Come va?».

«Molto… molto bene…».

Orihime rispose con un sorriso incerto ma decisamente dolce al tentativo di Ichigo di provare a ristabilire un dialogo normale e prese la palla al balzo per fare un’altra, banalissima domanda.

«Ma tu… come sta la tua schiena?».

In effetti, ora che cominciava ad avere nuovamente percezione di ogni parte del suo corpo, si accorgeva di avere letteralmente il sedere gelato e il pavimento era abbastanza scomodo da fargli venire un bel mal di schiena nelle ore successive. Ma era un fastidio sopportabilissimo dopo tutto quello che era successo.

«Oh, benissimo…» mentì, prima di accorgersi di un brivido di freddo della ragazza.

«Dai, adesso ti porto in camera».

«Non c’è bisogno di prendermi… in braccio, Ichigo…» protestò debolmente Orihime, mentre il ragazzo si sollevava a sedere e le circondava le spalle con un braccio, ma era troppo spossata per credere di riuscire a reggersi davvero sulle sue gambe e mettere due passi in fila.

«Non… attento!».

Il suo avvertimento si confuse al rumore netto e pesante della testa di Ichigo che andava a sbattere per la seconda volta nella giornata contro il tavolo, facendosi scappare stavolta anche una colorita imprecazione di cui si pentì subito dopo, fraintendendo il gesto preoccupato con cui la ragazza si era portata una mano alla bocca con un sussulto di vergogna.

«Non è niente, non è niente, non fa male!» si affrettò a informarla, mentre Orihime sgattaiolava fuori dal mobile, rimettendosi in piedi e tendendogli una mano per aiutarlo a fare altrettanto.

«Però adesso almeno un po’ di ghiaccio lo mettiamo, su quelle contusioni, o stasera avrai la testa che ti farà malissimo, Ichigo!» lo richiamò la ragazza con tono preoccupato, dirigendosi verso il congelatore e dimenticandosi persino di essere ancora completamente nuda.

«Te l’ho detto, non è niente…» borbottò Ichigo, massaggiandosi stancamente la testa.

Il suo sguardo vagò indolentemente lontano dalla ragazza – ok, era una vista davvero gradevole ma mettersi a fissarla come un invasato non sarebbe stato carino – fino a posarsi sopra il tavolo, sul piattino su cui troneggiavano ancora quattro di quei famosi ultimi sei cioccolatini alla menta che quel pomeriggio li avevano portati ben lontani dal San Valentino e dai regali zuccherosi.

«Ecco qui la borsa del ghiacc…».

Quando Orihime si voltò, stringendo la suddetta borsa fra le dita, il ragazzo era chino sul tavolo e stava mangiando il terzo cioccolatino con aria quasi famelica.

«Ma se hai fame posso prepararti qualcosa…».

«Ma questi qui vanno benissimo e poi è meglio consumarli subito, sennò vanno a male!» biascicò allegramente il compagno, ficcandosi un quarto cioccolatino in bocca mentre la ragazza gli andava incontro e si sporgeva verso di lui.

«Si però…».

«E io non voglio buttare niente di quello che mi prepari con le tue mani, ok?» concluse schiettamente Ichigo, afferrando il quinto cioccolatino e rigirandolo fra le dita per qualche istante. Aveva esclamato quelle parole con tono spavaldo ma aveva tenuto lo sguardo fisso sul piatto, perché si sentiva sempre un po’ stupido a pronunciare certe frasi, per quanto ci credesse davvero.

Orihime sembrò non notare quel particolare – o forse comprese il suo imbarazzo – perché si limitò a sollevarsi sulle punte dei piedi e schioccargli un bacio sulla guancia, prima di alzare la mano e appoggiargli la borsa del ghiaccio sulla testa.

Ichigo rabbrividì appena, investito da quell’ondata di gelo improvvisa, e dopo una seconda occhiata, si resero conto entrambi di quanto fossero _svestiti_ in quel momento.

«Ah… uhm… i vestiti… per terra… dobbiamo prenderli… o ci beccheremo un raffreddore…» balbettò Orihime, tenendo il ghiaccio con una mano e cercando, in qualche maniera che non conosceva neanche lei, di abbassarsi contemporaneamente e raccattare gli indumenti sparsi un po’ ovunque sulle mattonelle della cucina.

«Possiamo infilarci sotto le coperte e pensarci dopo, no?» la soccorse il ragazzo, notando quel suo momento di smarrimento.

Prima che potesse aggiungere altre parole, si chinò sulle ginocchia, sorprendendo Orihime con ancora la mano premuta sulla sua testa e arrivando finalmente a prenderla in braccio.

«Ichigo! … Aspetta!» esclamò prima che potesse fare un altro passo e si sporse verso il tavolo al loro fianco, raccogliendo con la mano libera l’ultimo cioccolatino sopravvissuto all’attacco di fame del ragazzo.

Rimase per un attimo incerta, la mano sospesa a mezz’aria, chiedendosi se non avesse osato troppo a offrirgli ancora quel dolce come se si trattasse di qualcosa per cui andare fieri. Il sorriso soddisfatto – si sarebbe detto _orgoglioso di lei_ – di Ichigo e il bacio sulla fronte che ricevette furono la prova che spazzare via un po’ dei suoi timori non sarebbe stato per nulla sbagliato.

Lo imboccò delicatamente, prima che Ichigo s’incamminasse verso la camera da letto, lasciandosi alle spalle una cucina nel caos più completo.

Era vero, pensò Orihime appoggiando la testa contro l’incavo della sua spalla: forse quello era soltanto un esperimento riuscito male ma per Ichigo quegli ultimi sei cioccolatini alla menta non erano i sopravvissuti all’ennesimo pasticcio ma un regalo che lo rendeva felice. Quella constatazione bastava e avanzava e, forse, le insegnava anche a sentirsi un po’ più orgogliosa di se stessa.


End file.
